The ultimate knife thrower
by October-Yuki
Summary: Sayuri Nakano is the Ultimate knife thrower, her incredible talent to this sport not only caused her to shine in the spotlight of extreme sports but also receive an invitation to Hopes Peak Academy. Sayuri accepted to attend this prestigious school full of excitement and hope for an even bigger future. But un-know to her, that future would be full of despair. Naegi x oc Disclaimer
1. Sayuri Nakano

Hello everyone this is Sayuri Nakano, the ultimate knife thrower! I know she looks harmless and doesn't seem like the type but hey looks are deceiving! I am honestly pretty bad on describing an appearance working on it but saw this and this is how I pictured her. The pic up top and then the outfit. Full credit to those owners of this original art work! (Google for now)

Name: Sayuri Nakano (duh)

Height: 5'5

weight: none of our business ;)

Fav food: Chocolate ice cream, coffee, Ramen noodles.

Dislike: rude people and missing a shot although she rarely ever misses. Unless she is having a really bad day which leads to another thing she hates and that's losing.

She was started at a young age, her father was an avid knife collector and on occasion see him throw a knife or two at a tree trunk. From a casual thing it turned into a passion, she went to competitions and on occasions would do short performances and became a center of attention is extreme sports. Her being in the sport light placed her on the radar in which she received a letter from hope peak academy. To secure her future in greatness she decided she would attend, unfortunately she had no idea what was really in store.

NOTE THIS STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD ON ANOTHER ACCOUNT THAT BELONGS TO ME littleblackcat1221. I DO NOT OWN DANGANRONPA TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC OR THE CHARACTERS. THE ONLY ONE THAT IS OF MY OWN IS SAYURI.


	2. Ch0 Welcome to Despair

"This is it, Hope Peak Academy." Her light grassy green eyes peaked from under her hood, taking in the tall and very large building that stood before her. She looked at the letter that she held in her left hand and her other was casually wrapped around her waist. "Don't worry dad, I am going to make you even more proud and mom too." She proceeded to walk to the building and enter the main hall doors, the next thing she knew her head grew light. "W-what? I-I don't f-feel so-." Before she could finish her sentence her whole world spun and then darkness.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she gently lifted her head up trying not to make it pound more than it already was. Her eyes scanned the room and took in the empty classroom that stood before her. What caught her eyes was the heavy duty steel that blocked out the windows and the camera that was hanging from ceiling in the corner of the classroom. "Where am I? Is this Hope's peak?" She stood from her seat knocking down a pamphlet that fell from her desk.

She picked it up and opened it. A single brow rose in the utter distaste of note that was written in black crayon. "Is this written by some child? Even when I was child I had way better hand writing. "The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world. Gather in the Gym at eight for the welcoming ceremony."

She then looked at the clock and noticed it was now 8. Her eyes widened "I got here about 7, I was out for a whole hour? No way!" Sayuri approached the wooden door and opened it. She poked her head out and looked around, the halls empty. "This hall... is very strange, I can't help but have a bad feeling about this." It took a few but she eventually found the main hall, everyone seemed to be already there.

?- Whoa, Hey! Another new kid and its a girl!"

Sayuri - "Yes I am a girl, I am assuming you are all new as well.

Another voice in the crowd then said, ?- Yeah we are new here, today is suppose to be our first day of class. So counting her that makes Sixteen. Seems like a good cut-off point, but I wonder if that's everyone. Standing before her were the ultimate students just like her, all of them including her that were hand picked by the school. "I was late because well I was asleep?" A guy with bushy wavy brown hair then said "whoa you too?" "Things are getting curiouser and curiouser" the Gothic Lolita said.

A guy that was a little on the heavier side then said "So strange- I declare a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation." Sayuri couldn't help but agree with him, "Just a moments there's something else we must address, Your tardiness is UNACCEPTABLE! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start 8 a.m. sharp!" The green haired girl shook her head trying to clear the ringing from her ears from the guy that just shouted at her."

A blonde pig tailed girl stepped in "what's your problem, it's not like she wanted to be late did she. Cut her some slack, for crying out loud." "Everyone just calm down! listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves" Said a blue eyed and nicely tanned female.

Sayuri couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, she then slowly snuck her way to the back of the crowd. She is use to crowds but right now this was too much for her to take considering she just got yelled at and she woke up unconscious and everyone is seeming a little on edge. "Ouch" she turned around "I-I'm sorry!"

A boy stood before her, brown messy hair, green eyes and wearing a green hoodie. "I-it's fine, my name is Naegi Makoto" "I am Nakano Sayuri." His eyes slightly widened "The super duper high school level Knife thrower?" She hid her face a little in her scarf "Uh yes, I know not what you really expect."

She was right, that's exactly what he thought. A small thing likes her, and she was very pretty as a lot of the Ultimate females here. "I mean how we are supposed to talk to each other if we don't know each other's name" Said the Lolita. "That's a good point" said the green dressed girl. "Okay so let's get introductions out of the way, and then we can move on to whatever else. Sound good?"

Sayuri instantly knew the blue haired girl right away. She is pretty famous for the all girls group she performs with. "well since we introduce ourselves to each other already, how about we both go around together and get to know everyone?" Sayuri nodded "U-um alright, doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sayuri liked the calm vibe she was getting from Naegi. He was a little nervous just as her, so maybe buddying up with him wont be so bad.

Naegi approached one group of people, starting off with the guy that yelled at Sayuri. She sort of stood behind Naegi using him as a wall between her and that guy. Naegi could feel her shy vibe. "I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I believe in bold simplicity! Let's work together on our educational crusade!" Sayuri then remembered the thread she read, she wanted to slap herself for forgetting all about it. He was the ultimate Moral compass, explains why he yelled at her about her tardiness although it was not her fault!

He went to a famous private school and won top honors every year. "Anyways you can call me Taka, when you came in you said your name was Makoto Naegi. But you, I didn't catch your name!" Naegi stepped to the side a little and let the green haired girl take the floor "Sayuri Nakano" He smiled "What a lovely name for a lovely yet strong woman! But to keep that name of yours that way, you must DEVOTE YOURSELF EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

Sayuri couldn't help but feel overwhelmed from his loud tone of voice, also a little annoyed. The next person they approached was a thing girl who wore glasses, who looked a very nervous and on edge. "N-Not that you'll remember my n-name anyway but I am T-Toko- Toko Fukawa." The writing prodigy, she wrote a novel when she was ten that got everyone talking and launched her literary career. Two years ago she released "So Lingers the Ocean." A love story said to be her masterpiece. Actually pretty sure Sayuri remembered her mom reading it at some point.

The violet pig tailed girl grew silent, "I-it's not polite to stare you know" she said to Naegi. Sayuri then said "U-um my name is Sayuri Nakano." She relaxed a little then her persona changed quickly "Stop staring at me like I'm some filthy creature!" Naegi and Sayuri couldn't help but feel a little weird out by the girl "F-Flithy creature? No, I just thought-" she cut Naegi off "I-I know what you 'Just' thought! You just thought you've n-never seen such an ugly woman. you just th-thought it was soooo funny!" She the pointed at Sayuri "YOU THINK YOU ARE SO PRETTIER THAN ME!" Sayuri eyes widened "W-what?" Naegi held his hands up trying to calm the girl down "N-No, that's not what I was thinking at all. Nakano wasn't thinking that at all as well!" "DON"T BOTHER trying to l-lie to me! I know it's true, otherwise-you. I know you can't stand looking at me! The both of you!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes grabbed Naegi by the arm and pulled him away to the next person. "Talk about inferiority complex" Sayuri mumbled. Naegi let out a nervous laugh but couldn't help but agree with her. The both made there rounds and came to the last person who they both knew but under different circumstances. "Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you." Maizono the Super Duper High School level pop sensation.

The green haired could tell that Naegi knew this girl personally; by the way he looked at her and stuttered to say hi. Also that he may have a huge crush on her but she could be wrong but her gut was telling her otherwise. "Oh are you Sayuri Nakano, the ultimate knife thrower!" She grabbed the girls hand in excitement "I have watched you on tv!" Naegi couldn't help but be amazed that Maizono was into the extreme sport, he also felt a little out of the loop.

Naegi couldn't help but wonder why Maizono would be here in the first place, she was on high demand on magazine and would make appearances on tv. She was beautiful, almost like a doll or something- "I am not a doll you know, I am alive" she said. Naegi almost leaped out of his skin, Sayuri held in her snickering. He had a crush and boy he was making it obvious, "I'm psychic" she said. A serious look on her face. "Kidding! I just have very good intuition." Sayuri then turned away letting them catch up. Those two were in there own little world and she couldn't help but feel a little awkward.

Everyone in the room began to mingle at least those who wanted to, for example Kyoko Kirigiri. She did go up to the girl and said hi, but didn't say her ultimate was nor did Sayuri bother asking. She could tell she didn't want to talk much so she didn't bother. Although she doesn't remember seeing her name on that thread, maybe she was a last minute choice or something.

*Ding dong, bing bong* ?- Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check one two! This is a test og the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then-!" Sayuri couldn't help but notice that voice seemed really out of place, something was off. It made the hair of the back of her neck stand. She wanted to pull out a knife and throw it at the broadcast monitor. "Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at... right now! please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. That's all, I'll be waiting!"

Everyone was silent, until someone finally spoke up and that person was Enoshima "What. The. Hell was that just now?" Sayuri let out a sigh and began to follow the first person to leave and that was Byakuya Togami Ultimate level Heir. Naegi looked at Maizono then at the fading Sayuri. It was nice seeing Maizono but he couldn't help but feel curious about the green hair girl so he decided to chase her.

Her green eyes roamed the halls, only the sound of the few people heading towards the gym. She couldn't help but feel worried? Why was there only so few of them in such a big school. Why haven't they seen more people? Something was very wrong, her gut was screaming at her.

The ultimate's around her felt scared, the aura of fear was seeping out of them and she could sense it. She doesn't blame them, no one else was showing up but them. The windows were sealed shut, also she was unconscious and then had awakened in a classroom all alone. She breathed in then out, trying to stay calm and positive. "Nakano, are you alright?" Her green eyes landed on Naegi "Y-yea just this situation seems odd but trying to stay calm."

He didnt blame her or the rest of them. This situation was very strange, he was unconscious and then woke up in a classroom by himself. How did he even get there? Why so few of them are in this building. The windows are sealed off and cameras.

All of them entered the gymnasium, which was eerily silent and empty. Nothing but the few ultimate voices echoing throughout the gym and the sound of their shoes. Once again the windows were sealed off, nobody else but them. The stage held huge red curtains, on the gym floor a huge red carpet with seats. Sayuri couldn't help but think it really look like a ceremony but why so few?

Hiro:"see told you, its just a normal enterance ceremony." Saturn didn't believe it for one second her gut was screaming at her. ?: HEY there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good now lets get thing rolling!" They all locked around trying to pin where exactly the voice was coming from.

*Pyong!*

She couldn't believe her eyes, a teddy bear sat on the podium.

Chihiro Fujisaki: A teddy bear?

?: I am NOT a teddy bear. I am...Monokuma! I am the school's headmaster!"

She couldn't help but think this was the strangest thing she has ever seen. She pinched her arm, to see if this was some wacky dream. But she felt it and it seems she was very awake. "Nice to meet you all" Monokuma said. He was a freaking teddy bear, the color of white on one half the other black with a red sharped edge eye. She couldn't help but stare at that eye, that little slash seemed familiar. Hifumi screamed "Wh-? WHAAAAAAAAAAH! That teddy bear can talk!"

"I told you already, I'm not a teddy bear..." He raised his arms waving them around, frustrated " I'm Monokuma and I'm your headmaster!" Hifumi screamed again and Sayuri couldn't help but begin to feel irritated "It moved!" The green haired girl glared at Hifumi "Calm down will you! It is a remote control stuff toy!" Monokuma looked down, looking hurt "How dare you compare me to a child's plaything! You've cut me deep Nakano, deeper than the Mariana Trench." She rolled her green eyes and looked away. "My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it!" His mood changed and was once again yelling his arms waving at them in anger "Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I couldn't BEAR that!"

"Bear" that? Really? You are... unfortunate" Celeste said. Sayuri couldn't help but agree with the girl. "Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started! Okay so everyone, stand at attention and bow! And...good morning! At a instant Ishimaru bowed to the fuzz toy in front of us and shouted "Good morning!" "Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let us talk about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake you few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. To protect such splendid hope you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school!"

His words were starting to sink into her head, a chill ran down her spine "Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. Ah, regarding the end date of this communal life...there isn't one. In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die! Such is the school life you have been assigned." "Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences." "What the hell? You are saying I have to live here forever? you are screwing with us right" Shouted Enoshima. "I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can 100% sure! Ah, and just for your information, you're completely cut off from the rest of the world."

"So you don't have to worry about that dirty land beyond these walls ever again!" Cut off? Those metals plates are to keep us trapped in here and not only that. Sayuri patted herself down and noticed her phone was gone, but the knives she had were not. How did any of that make sense? Why keep the knives on her person but take her phone? "So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon." "I don't care if the school or whatever else behind it all, this is just a really bad joke" said Kuwata. "You keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you. But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you're taught to doubt your neighbor. Well, you'll have plenty of time to find out whether or not I say is true. And when that time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak undeniable truth." Celeste: "Having to live here forever would be... quite the problem."

"Come, now what's the matter with all of you. You decided of your own free will to attend Hope's peak academy, didn't you? And now, before the entrance ceremony is even finished, you've already decided you wanted to leave?" The black and white bear chuckled "Oh, but you know I guess I did to forget to mention one thing. There 'is' one way for you to leave the school."

Toko Fukawa: "R-Really?"

"As headmaster I do have a special clause for those of you who would like to leave. I call it the Graduation Clause! Now let me tell you about that little fun rule. As I mentioned in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That my students is the Graduation Clause." Disrupt the harmony? What does he mean? As if someone read her mind Togami shouted "What do you mean 'Disrupt the harmony?'"

Monokuma began to giggle "Puhuhuhu...Well you know. If one person were to murder another." Naegi stuttered "M-Murder?" "Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing , hacking, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you . Give it all your to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible." Her body went cold, her heart pounded in her ears. She hugged herself trying to stay calm, hoping this was all a bad dream but she knew this wasn't, not even close. "Puhuhuhuh... I bet 'that' got your brain juices flowing. Beats the heck out of human catching a salmon, huh?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know, taking that hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair. And I just find that SO DARN EXCITING!" Leon Kuwata: "What the hell are you talking about? To kill each other...It's-" "To kill each other is to kill each other I'm such there's a dictionary here somewhere if you need it" Asahina stepped forward, her blue eyes glowing with anger and disgust "We know what it means, that's not the problem! Why do we have to kill each other!?" Hifumi: "Stop blabbering and let us go home already!" "Blabbering" Muttered Monokuma. "Blabbering!? What do you mean Blabbering!? Stop blabbering about Blabbering on!? You guys don't get it do you?" He hopped down from the podium. "Let us go, Let us go! You keep saying the same thing over and over and over! From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it? And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go ahead, go on a kill-kill-Killing spree!"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "Alright, come on how long are you gonna keep this up? You scared the hell of us okay? So you can go ahead and reveal the trick now!"

Monokuma turned his head like a confused puppy "What trick?" Yasuhiro then proceeded to say "Yeah, cuz I mean this is all some kind of trick, right?" Mondo busted through the crowd "Dude shut the hell up and get out of my way!" He shoved Yasuhiro aside and towered over Monokuma "Listen up asshole! This shit has gone way too far! what the hell kind of a joke is this!?" Monokuma then said "Joke? What do you mean, like your hair?" Mondo let out a roar of pure anger and frustration "FUUUUUUUUUU-!" He was so mad he didn't even finish his curse word, he picked up the bear with one hand and lifted him up, nice and high ready to deliver a good punch. "Got you, you little piece of shit!" Monokuma began to flail his arms. "I am going to rip you into fucking shreds!" Monokuma screamed "Hey violence against the headmaster is against school regulations!" "Shut the fuck up or I swear to-" Monokuma grew silent, "what no smart ass comeback?" His eyes began to glow a heavy red, then a beep broke his silence. The beeping began to get faster. "Stop that god damn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!" Kirigiri then shouted "Watch out! Get rid of it!" "huh" Mondo said. Sayuri knew exactly what she meant, she pulled out a throwing knife dashed forward, coming from the back of the crowd. She was able to create some momentum and threw her knife into Monokuma causing him to fly from Mondo's hand and into the air. Some were amazed from her bold move and direct hit; the Monokuma blew up.

Mondo was stunned, if it wasn't for her, her probably would of been seriously injured or worse-dead. The knife dropped from the air and landed head first to the ground, right in front of Mondo's feet. Sayuri made her way over took her knife, picking it up with grace and pride. The green haired girl shook her ear trying to get rid of the ringing along with the rest of the group. "Does this mean that the teddy bear has been destroyed right?" Chihiro said. "I told you I am not a teddy bear, I am Monokuma!" He appeared out of nowhere like a damn magician, "Another one, are you serious?" Shouted Leon. "Son of a bitch you seriously tried to kill me just now!" "well yes you did violate one of the school rules!" Monokuma looked angry, he lifted one paw, sharped claws popped out giving him a very deadly vibe. "I'll let you off with a warning for now. But any more boys or girls who violate the rules will not get away with just a swat on the butt! Now lastly to commemorate your joyous entry to our school I have a little something for all of you!" He pulled out small devices "Ta-da! This is your E-handbook! This hand book is absolutely valuable to a healthy school life, so don't lose it!"

"Now when you turn it on, it displays your name and this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that, also it is completely water proof. Smash it, wash it, it will keep on ticking! And thanks to it's space age design, it can handle ten tons, so you don't have to worry about being smashed to bits. It holds all school regulation so make sure to take a look at those. You'll hear me say this a ton but any violation of the schools rules will not be tolerated! Okay well this brings our entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy this abundantly dreary school life, see ya!" With that he vanished, leaving all of them in the state of shook. Sayuri plopped down to her knees and clenched her hands into two tight fist, trying to keep her composure. "I... don't understand... any of this" Kuwata said. Toko clutched her head, shaking it side to side pulling at her hair "W-We have to l-live here f-forever o-or k-kill?" She then proceeded to scream "W-What h-happened!?" Kirigiri spoke up "Everyone calm down, first let us take a second to summarize everything we just heard. "Based on Monokuma said we have two choice, option one we live a communal life together until we die. Option two-" Celeste then chimed in "If we want to get out alive we must kill someone, right?"

Hifumi : "we were abducted from out of nowhere and stuffed into place that is supposed to look like a school. And now we are supposed to start killing each other? This is- WHAT IS THIS?"

Ishimaru: "A lie that's what it is, these entire ridiculous thing we heard, this has to be fake!"

Togami: "Right now it doesn't really matter if it is real or fake-what matters is there anyone here who is considering all this?"

The room grew silent, Sayuri looked up and scanned all the faces in the room. She could taste the hostility in the air, some took long glances at her. Her ultimate was the scariest one in this room at the moment. Not only that she realized the true terror in Monokuma's words, in order to leave you must kill someone. He had planted vicious thoughts in each and every one of us here. She cupped her hands together on her lap, is someone going to betray us?" And that's how there new school life began...this school was far from bringing any hope. This school only brings...Despair!


End file.
